


step #2

by shortcakes (kopi_luwak)



Series: step [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #nulisrandom2015, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/shortcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>di dalam satu tempat di mana banyak linimasa terhenti, dua penjelajah waktu yang kelelahan terduduk berdampingan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	step #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/gifts).



> maafkan saya, al-san, orz
> 
> (btw aslinya buat entri nulis random 2k15 hari satu, meski saya nggak niat abusing backdate orz)

Saat dia pertama kali menemukan dirinya di tempat itu, dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikannya.

Dia pikir itu adalah sebuah kehidupan setelah kematian—karena dia yakin baru beberapa menit lalu dia terkapar dengan darah membasahi tubuhnya—bukankah itu seharusnya nampak seperti sebuah stasiun kereta api? Namun sekarang stasiun itu berganti menjadi sesuatu yang mirip seperti perpustakaan; memiliki banyak rak, namun tak ada buku di sana, tetapi jalan panjang itu masih ada, dan sebuah pintu terbuka di hadapannya.

Tanpa memikirkan ke mana pintu itu akan membawanya dan atau apakah itu akan membawanya ke tempat yang dia inginkan, dia berjalan menuju pintu itu dan dia menghilang.

 

 

Kedua kalinya itu terjadi, dia baru menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah kehidupan setelah kematian.

Poin dari sebuah kehidupan setelah kematian adalah, tentu saja kau tidak dimaksudkan untuk kembali jika kau bisa mati; tentu saja dia tahu itu sebagai sebuah fakta, mengulangi dari awal kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya, mengambil jalan yang sama dan menuju sebuah akhir yang sama: dia sekarat kembali dalam sebuah usaha penyelamatan orang itu, yang tentu saja tidak berbahagia jika kaulihat wajahnya yang menangis dalam diam.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan melangkah menuju pintu yang terbuka dan melambai-lambai memintanya untuk masuk, mengetahui ke mana pintu itu akan membawanya pergi.

 

 

Kelima kalinya, dia membuat garis.

Dia tidak tahu dari mana dia mendapatkan sebuah kapur. Dia melirik ke bawahnya, dan dia ada di sana. Saat dipegang, rasanya cukup padat, dia jadi tidak tahu apakah itu hanyalah khayalannya atau memang ada di sana. Garis-garis itu berupa empat vertikal rapat, dan satu diagonal melengkapi mereka.

Dia meletakkan kapur itu di atas meja yang sebelumnya jelas-jelas tidak ada sebelumnya, dan dia memandangi langit (malam yang cerah sekali, dia bisa melihat bintang-bintang di langit, dan awan-awan yang berpendar indah. Dia belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa segala rasa takutnya semasa hidup—eh, dia masih hidup, bukan, maksudnya saat dia menjalani kehidupannya dulu, dulu sekali—telah menghilang. Tanpa jejak.) dan menghela nafas, rambutnya kemerahan, tertiup angin (entah apa), dan memikirkan berapa kali goresan yang dia harus buat agar mencapai kebahagiaan sempurna.

Dia bangkit dengan rencana yang kurang-lebih sama saat dia pertama kali kemari, namun dengan determinasi yang lebih banyak.

 

 

Kelima belas kalinya, orang itu ada di sana.

Dia tidak terlalu yakin apakah dia hanya belum pernah melihatnya, atau bertemu dengannya, sebelumnya. Banyak hal yang semacam tumpang tindih di sini. Badannya tegap, dan matanya tajam di balik kacamatanya. Hanya saja, wajahnya terlihat lelah. (Apakah wajahnya juga terlihat lelah?)

Sesaat kemudian, wajah lelah itu berganti dengan segaris kebingungan. “Aku di mana, ya?” lelaki itu menanyainya, dan dia mengepalkan tangannya, sedikit gugup. “Kamu tahu ini tempat apa?” dan dia tahu bahwa itu adalah pertama kalinya dia ke tempat ini.

Dia tertawa gugup, “Saya sendiri, uh … sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin, mungkin ini adalah luar angkasa?” ucapnya pelan, “Saya sendiri … baru kemari lima belas kali,” dia menunjuk ke garis-garis yang dia buat, ada satu garis yang masih nampak baru.

“Oh, ya?” dia menimpali, dan menatap tangannya, seolah dia tidak percaya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan dia bergerak, mengambil secangkir kopi (tentu saja dari mesin pembuat kopi yang, jelas-jelas, tidak pernah ada di sana sebelumnya) untuknya menenangkan diri.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya, menawarkan kopi itu pada lelaki itu, yang terduduk, tampak masih sedang memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. “Silakan,” tawarnya, dan orang itu menerimanya. Dia memandanginya yang sedang menyeruput kopinya, pelan. “Mati memang … awalnya sedikit mengagetkan,” ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahnya.

Sorot mata tajam itu kembali bergurat lelah. “Aku yakin aku tidak mati,” dia menggeleng pelan, “Aku hanya … berkeinginan untuk kembali? Maksudnya, mencarinya di masa depanku?” bibirnya masih terbuka, dan dia menunggu kata-kata untuk keluar, namun mungkin dia tidak menemukan kata yang tepat, jadi dia bungkam, kemudian.

Dia memandangi jemarinya, dan beberapa helai rambut terjatuh dari kepalanya. “Ke masa depan …” dia menggumam, “Hebat sekali,” lanjutnya, dan tidak ada yang memecah keheningan yang panjang setelahnya.

“Mencari-carinya di masa depan,” dia menoleh, dan dia melihat laki-laki itu memandangi langit, “Padahal aku yakin dia mati di depan mataku barusan—kemarin, ah, entahlah,” ujarnya, dan dia rasa dia mendengar sedikit pecah di nada suaranya. Mungkin masalah mereka tidak terlalu berbeda, begitu pula tentang apa yang mereka cari.

Dia membiarkan keheningan menguasai mereka lagi dengan lama karena, setelah sebuah kesalahan mengerikan yang dia buat dan dia terduduk di sana dengan lama, dia menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki semua waktu yang ada.

“Aku nggak mati,” orang itu berkata, lebih pada dirinya sendiri, “Aku pergi ke masa depan.”

“Menurut saya … kau harus gigih?” ucapnya kurang yakin, “Sama seperti saya … karena mereka … pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang mereka cari,” bisiknya, dan orang itu memandanginya dengan cukup lama.

Pada akhirnya, lelaki itu mengangguk. “Kau benar.”

“… uh, tentu saja … jika kau siap.”

Lelaki itu menatap bagian kirinya dan dia tahu sebuah pintu terbuka di hadapannya, namun dia tidak dapat melihatnya, karena pintu itu bukanlah dimaksudkan untuknya. Lelaki itu menghela nafas dan menegakkan badannya, semata agar terlihat lebih baik di depannya yang notabene adalah seorang gadis, pada saat dia tahu bahwa yang mereka inginkan hanyalah berbaring di situ dan mati, namun tidak bisa karena mereka masih memiliki misi yang harus diselesaikan dan dia juga sama, tidak akan berhenti sampai _dia_ mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

Dia bertanya, menahannya barang sejenak—meski kurang dari rasa ingin tahu, dan lebih dari rasa respek. “… namanya, siapa?”

“Ai,” jawabnya sembari memandanginya sebentar, kemudian dia menghilang.

Dia tertawa, terdengar menyedihkan.

“Siapa … namanya?” dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, dan menjawab, “Dio.”

Dia menghilang.

 

 

Kedua puluh lima kalinya, mereka makan siang bersama.

“Jadi … kau adalah pemicunya, uh, terdengar menakutkan … menjadi seseorang … yang menyebabkan penderitaannya,” dia menunduk, memfokuskan dirinya sendiri pada makanan yang dia pegang, dan dia bahkan tidak dapat memilih jenis makanan apa yang bisa dia ambil karena tempat itu tampaknya tidak terlalu dapat berkooperasi soal makanan, namun segalanya lebih dari cukup.

“Ya. Aku melihat benang merah takdir di dunia itu,” lelaki itu memandangi makanannya, terlihat tidak terlalu tertarik untuk memasukkannya ke mulutnya, namun menemukan bahwa itu menarik, jadi dia menggigit sedikit-sedikit, “Namun yang tersambung padaku dan jari kelingkingnya adalah benang yang membuat kami menjadi takdir kematian satu sama lain.”

Kesebelas kalinya dia memutar waktunya, dia baru dapat membicarakannya.

“… kau pernah mati?” dia melebarkan matanya.

“Sekali. Begitu sadar, aku kembali kemari.”

“Menemuinya di setiap kesempatan yang berbeda … dan mencoba menyelamatkannya … rasanya luar biasa,” dia tersenyum sedikit, mempertimbangkan bahwa gurat lelah lelaki itu menipis saat berbincang dengannya, dan menebal saat dia terdiam, “Rasanya … seperti sebuah petualangan.”

“Aku tidak suka kau menamainya begitu, jujur saja,” lelaki itu memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam, “Kurasa kita berdua sama-sama paham seperti apa rasanya gagal melindungi orang-orang yang kita cintai dan gagal memberi mereka kebahagiaan.”

“… Maafkan saya,” dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik helaian rambut yang menutupi sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya, “Namun saya rasa … itu lebih baik daripada mengulang waktu yang sama, dan menyadari bahwa banyak sekali hal yang tidak dapat kita ubah … meskipun kita … sudah tahu … apa yang akan terjadi … selanjutnya.” Dia meninggalkan makanannya, dan memeluk kakinya. Sesuatu yang basah jatuh, mungkin dia menangis.

“… Sori. Kurasa kita memang nggak bisa paham satu sama lain.”

Dia mengusap airmatanya. “Tidak apa-apa.”

Lelaki itu tersenyum, dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. “Ayo kita berjuang, buat kebahagiaannya.”

Dia menatap jari kelingking yang tersodor di depannya.

“Seberapa lama pun itu?” dia bertanya, dan rasanya lucu sekali bahwa dia yang lebih awal memutar waktunya, lebih lemah dari orang yang baru datang saat dia telah empat belas kali memutar waktunya.

Senyuman lelaki itu tipis, “Ya, seberapa lama pun itu.”

Jari kelingking bertautan, dan terlepas beberapa detik kemudian, mengikuti sang pemilik berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

 

 

Keempat puluh delapan kalinya, lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di sebelahnya.

Wajahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih lelah, dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih tua dari yang sebelumnya, dan dia mencoba mengambil segelas kopi lagi, karena itu adalah hal yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik meski hanya sedikit, dan barangkali, dia juga begitu. Dia menyodorkan gelas itu pada sang lelaki, dan setelah tatapan yang lebih lama, dia mengambilnya.

“Bodohnya aku,” ujarnya, menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak diucapkan, “Bodohnya aku masuk ke lubang yang sama dan membuatnya mati lagi,” dia meminum kopi itu hanya sekedar untuk menyenangkannya, karena dia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada dalam tingkatan putus asa yang tergurat dari suaranya.

“Aku mengenali diriku berada pada satu masa depan yang sama yang pernah kulalui,” dia melanjutkan ceritanya, “Dan meskipun aku mengetahuinya, aku malah terjebak dalam lubang yang menyebabkannya mati lagi. Bodohnya aku,” dia tertawa, dan tawa itu terdengar benar-benar pahit.

Dia menunduk dan memeluk lututnya (lagi).

“Manusia … memang tempatnya lupa,” dia coba menghibur, namun mungkin itu malah membuatnya emosi. Atau mungkin tidak, karena meskipun mereka menjalani dunia yang berbeda, tujuan mereka tetaplah sama.

“Kau pernah?”

“… ya.” Dia menutup matanya. “Saya … pernah melakukan sesuatu yang malah … mencelakakannya. Terlalu sibuk … mengaguminya. Lalu dia mati … mencoba melindungi saya,” nada yang berusaha ia kontrol pecah menjadi isakan, “Padahal saya tahu … kalau waktu itu … dia akan mati … jika saya ceroboh…”

Hanya isakan yang terdengar selama beberapa saat.

Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, lelaki itu menerawang ke langit, dengan mata sama merahnya.

 

 

Keenam puluh kalinya, dia terduduk sendirian.

Tidak jarang memang dia terduduk sendirian sebelum menghadapi linimasa yang akan dia ulang, termenung sendirian, berpikir tentang apa jadinya jika dia menyerah dan bagaimana dia menghadapi keputusasaannya sendirian kali ini. Tidak jarang juga dia berpikir bahwa mungkin, lelaki itu juga sempat kemari sendirian, menjalani rasa sepinya sendirian sebelum kembali ke masa depan.

Namun kali ini, lelaki itu tepat waktu, dengan wajah yang sama lelahnya seperti biasanya, dan dia tampak lebih, lebih tua, dan mungkin, dia juga sama, sudah lama dia tidak melihat cermin dan mengetahui apakah wajahnya akan tampak lebih tua karena lelah di wajahnya.

Hendak ia berdiri menemui pintunya, namun suara lelaki itu mencegahnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, “Apakah kau akan pergi?”

Dia terdiam, dan menggeleng, kembali ke tempatnya. “… Tidak.”

“Mau mengobrol sebentar?” tawarnya, dan dia mengangguk pelan.

Biasanya, pembicaraan mereka mengalir begitu saja, tanpa tawaran atau kata ingin mengobrol—jadi dia paham, mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin mengobrol. Mungkin pada akhirnya kabar baik membawanya. Mungkin juga malah kabar buruk, meski dia tidak terlalu ingin yang terakhir terjadi padanya, karena ayolah, dia mengerti rasanya. Sangat mengerti.

Dan berbaring dengan santai pun menjadi sebuah kemegahan yang luar biasa; mengistirahatkan sejenak badan dan pikiran dua penjelajah waktu yang kelelahan, menatap bintang di langit semesta yang tidak mereka tahu bisa seindah ini, dan entah mengapa, dia ingin terus seperti ini, karena selamanya seperti satu detik saja di sini.

“… Bagaimana harimu?” dia bertanya, sekedar basa-basi, sebenarnya, karena membuka pembicaraan bukanlah keahliannya, dan kelihatannya, sampai sekarang pun ketidakahlian itu masih terbawa. (Dia mengepalkan jarinya lagi.)

“Buruk,” dia tertawa kecil, “Kali ini aku pembunuh. Dan tugasku membunuhnya. Kau tahu? Rasa frustrasi semakin menjebakku, dalam dunia yang memiliki berbagai kemungkinan masa depan, sementara aku berpegang pada tali tipis untuk bertahan.”

Dia menutupi matanya dengan lengan bawahnya, “Berarti saya adalah … orang yang … tidak mampu. Tidak mampu … maju ke depan, dan selalu, selalu terjebak dalam kubangan penyesalan,” ucapnya, lebih pada berbisik ketimbang dengan intonasi mengobrol biasa.

“Kurasa kita memang orang yang tidak bisa melepaskan orang yang kita sayangi, begitu saja.”

“Mungkin … kau benar.”

Hanya ada kesepian mengelilingi mereka, dan mereka pun telah terbiasa.

“Jika aku bisa berkata…” lelaki itu berujar, “Dia mungkin sepertimu.”

“Maaf?”

“Ya, sepertimu. Caramu berbicara, caramu menatap, warna matamu, semuanya identik dengan dirinya,” dan tahu-tahu, lelaki itu sudah berada di atasnya. “Bolehkah aku terus berada di sini, dan berkata seolah kau adalah dia, dan menyerah begitu saja?” mata di balik kacamata itu menampakkan ekspresi yang begitu bermasalah, begitu lelah.

Tidak sedikit pun dia bergerak, malahan, dia mendapati dirinya tertawa dengan nada yang nyaris sama getirnya, “Tahu tidak? Dia juga sama sepertimu,” menghela nafas panjang, dia melanjutkan, “Caranya berbicara, caranya berpikir, warna matanya, semuanya … terlalu sama seperti dirimu.

“Ya, mari kita menjadi pengganti masing-masing,” dia tersenyum, namun kali ini, senyumannya lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai senyum palsu. “Namun bukannya … kita hanya akan benar-benar merasa bahagia bila kita dapat menyelamatkan mereka? Bila kita tidak menyerah?”

Lelaki itu berhenti. Dan dua pintu dengan arah berlawanan itu dibiarkan terbuka, setidaknya untuk sekarang, dia kembali berbaring di sisinya. “Kau benar. Kau benar.”

Dia menutup matanya, mungkin dia akan kembali besok.

“Aku belum tahu namamu,” lelaki itu mencoba memecah hening, “Empat puluh enam kali aku mencari masa depan dan aku masih belum mengetahui namamu,” katanya, dan dia menoleh, menatapnya yang menerawang, menghitung seberapa banyak bintang yang dapat ia kumpulkan hari ini. “Jadi kalau boleh tahu, yah, sebagai sesama penjelajah waktu …”

Dia terdiam.

“… Sanjaya,” dia berkata melalui keragu-raguannya.

“Seperti nama laki-laki,” lelaki itu berkomentar.

“… Oh, ya?” tanyanya, dan sedikit berjengit saat dia berusaha mengubah posisinya. “Dan kau?”

Sang lelaki bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya padanya, dan tersenyum. “Alexander.”

Dia menyambutnya, dan lagi, mereka berpisah dalam pintu yang berbeda.

 

 

“Kadang, aku berpikir kalau aku adalah penyebabnya.”

Itu adalah ketujuh puluh dua kalinya dia berada di tempat itu, seingatnya, dan kelimapuluhdelapan kalinya untuk Alexander. Mempelajari tentang namanya, pikirnya, membuatnya merasa senang, seolah, itu dapat membuatnya mengingat hal yang bahkan tidak sanggup ia ingat secara sempurna.

“Harusnya aku tidak usah heran tentang hal itu, ya,” Alexander membalikkan badannya menghadapnya, dan dia tidak tahu apakah di tempat ini, siang dan malam masih ada ataukah tidak, “Kupikir hal ini saja adalah sesuatu yang egois dariku. Barangkali dia malahan menderita jika aku terus mencari-carinya. Aku makin berpikir jika aku tidak ada, maka dia akan bahagia.”

“Jangan bilang seperti itu.” Dia bangkit dari duduknya, secara tiba-tiba. “Jika kita menyerah sampai di sini … kemungkinan kita mencapai kebahagiaan … tidak akan ada,” ucapnya dengan tangan gemetar, menatapnya tajam.

“Ya, jika memang begitu,” tukasnya, “Kenyataannya, benang yang mengikat aku dan dia selalu benang yang membuat kami menjadi takdir kematian masing-masing. Tidak pernah ada benang merah yang tersambung untukku dan dia. Lalu bagaimana aku harus terus berusaha?”

Mereka mendengarkan keheningan di tempat itu untuk beberapa saat, mengigaukan kicauan burung yang menimbulkan perasaan nostalgia yang kuat meski di luar pun, hanya ada mereka berdua saja di tempat itu, dan perkataan Alexander membuatnya ingin tahu apakah tujuh puluh dua putaran waktu ini hanyalah sekedar mimpi aneh belaka, ataukah hanya sekedar lamunan siang hari yang begitu nyata.

“Namun,” dia mencoba untuk berbicara kembali, “Bukankah kau membuatnya bahagia?”

“Hah?”

“Caramu mendeskripsikannya, tentu saja,” dia memandangi jemarinya, “Pertama kalinya … dia kelihatan depresi sekali. Tidak bisa menemukan rasa bahagia, di mana pun, dengan orang lain, maksud saya, kemudian kau datang,” dia menghela nafas, dan Alexander memperhatikannya. “Dia terlihat lebih baik … dan saya pikir, jika dia tidak bertemu denganmu, dia akan mati sendirian, tanpa ada yang menyadarkannya … bahwa … kebahagiaan masih bisa digapai.”

“Kau benar,” dia menimpali, memegangi tenggorokannya sendiri dan berpikir-pikir apakah dia melakukan hal yang sia-sia; karena meski dia berkata seperti itu, dia tahu bahwa Alexander pasti akan kembali ke pintu itu, karena dia adalah seseorang yang egois, karena dia ingin bertemu Ai-nya, dan dia pun begitu: dia juga seseorang yang egois, dan dia hanya merindukan Dio. Barangkali itu adalah sesuatu yang alami untuk mereka berdua.

 

 

Kedelapan puluh tiga kalinya, dia menyandarkan dirinya di tembok.

Dia memanggil dengan tanya, sementara tangannya terkulai lemas, “Alexander … apakah … kita melakukan sesuatu yang benar?” dia menunduk, namun rambut panjangnya kali ini pun gagal menutupi rasa takut dan lelah dalam dirinya.

“Tentu saja,” ditatapnya lurus pemandangan tempat itu, yang sepanjang jalan ia hanya melihat gurun-gurun pasir dan kaktus. “Kau sendiri, bukan, yang bilang, bahwa kita hanya akan berbahagia bila mereka bisa berbahagia?”

“… namun saya semakin ragu, seolah keajaiban makin menjauh dari saya,” diraihnya kapur, namun hanya digenggamnya, tidak mencoba bangkit untuk menggoreskan satu garis vertikal lagi, sebagai sebuah kenang-kenangan akan berapa lama jarak yang sudah ia tempuh untuk mencapai kebahagiaan sempurna.

“Namun kau akan terus melakukannya.”

“Benar.”

Kemudian ada perasaan mengejutkan yang menimpa saraf-saraf perabanya. Alexander memeluknya.

Kikuk memang, namun dia mengistirahatkan badannya di dalam pelukannya dan tangan melingkar di bahunya, namun dia membiarkannya, karena kontak fisik terasa baik dan nyaman, dia melemaskan tangannya dan ganti melingkarkan tangan di punggungnya, berbagi rasa nyaman dan hiburan dalam diam.

“… Benar-benar,” Alexander berbisik, dan dia menatapnya.

“… Apa?”

“Mirip,” dia tertawa pelan, dan pelukannya mengerat, “Dengan dia,” lanjutnya, dan suara-suara latar seketika menghilang. Hanya sunyi menemani mereka. “Mungkin aku akan salah mengira bahwa kau adalah dia jika wajahmu tidak tampak terlalu muda.”

Pelukannya terlepas, dan dia tertawa pelan. “Saya pun … akan mengira kau adalah dia, jika wajahmu tampak lebih muda.”

Ketika lelaki itu ikut melepas pelukannya, rasanya sulit, karena mereka berdua hanya menyadari betapa inginnya mereka merasakan rasa nyaman yang sama dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

Tidak ada yang tetap tinggal terlalu lama di sana.

 

 

Kesembilan puluh sembilan kalinya, mereka terdiam.

Mereka berdua dapat menebak jika masing-masing telah mendapat takdir yang mengerikan, jadi mereka hanya duduk berdampingan dalam keheningan total, dan tempat itu sepertinya mengerti, karena sekali lagi, tidak ada suara yang mengisi latar belakang mereka. Tidak ada percakapan yang diperlukan, karena melihat pun sudah menjelaskan banyak hal.

Pada akhirnya, dia bangkit terlebih dahulu menuju pintunya, dan lelaki itu segera menyusulnya.

 

 

Keseratus delapan kalinya, Alexander memberitahunya sesuatu.

“Mungkin aku sudah mengetahuinya, cara untuk membawakannya kebahagiaan, maksudku,” dia menyesap kopi yang dibawanya, mungkin sudah berkali-kali mereka berbicara bersama di suatu tempat yang aneh di mana hanya mereka berdua di sana, meminum kafein hingga mungkin kopi telah menjadi salah satu minuman favoritnya, “Bagaimana denganmu?” tanyanya, dan dia hanya memutar-mutar cangkir kopinya.

“Sepertinya belum, benangnya masih kusut, tidak ada yang terlihat berubah,” dia tersenyum lelah ketika matanya teralih menatap orang di hadapannya, sudah berapa kali dia menampilkan senyuman seperti ini, dan sejak kapan senyuman seperti ini ada dalam kamusnya, dan dia mencengkram kepalanya, “Mungkin saya ditakdirkan untuk selamanya gagal,” kekehnya, dan membiarkan tubuhnya melemas; keragu-raguannya dalam berbicara entah sejak kapan menghilang, “Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena asal Dio bahagia, apa pun akan saya lakukan.”

Netra kelam Alexander melebar.

Gadis itu mengerjap. “… ada apa?”

“Tidak,” dia menoleh sebentar, sementara tatapan sang gadis terus menuju dirinya, “Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau nggak boleh menyerah,” ujarnya, meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja, gerimis mulai turun, membasahi dunia tidak dikenal ini, barangkali sebagai sebuah simbol melankoli, “Kau bisa membuang kemungkinan berhasilmu jika kau berhenti sekarang.”

“Benar,” dia berkata seraya menundukkan kepalanya, dan suaranya lebih terdengar seperti sebuah isakan, “Benar.”

Gadis itu merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan di kepalanya, dan merasakan tangan yang (tentu saja) bukan miliknya mengelusnya pelan, dan dia tidak bergerak sama sekali hingga tangan itu terlepas, “Semoga berhasil, Sanjaya,” ia dengar suara nyaris berbisik dan langkah tap-tap-tap dan rentetan kata selanjutnya teruntai, “Jika aku kembali, aku akan membuatkanmu secangkir cokelat.”

Suara itu, wajah itu, dia menolehkan kepalanya seketika; segalanya terasa terlalu nyata di hadapannya, padahal terlihat jelas di matanya, hujan deras di suatu sore, dan dia yang berteduh menggenggam secangkir cokelat yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang menjadi titik balik takdirnya—

Dia meneguk ludah, mencoba meraih, “Di—“

Lelaki itu menghilang.

(Kemudian dia terduduk kembali dengan satu hempasan kasar, memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan sementara yang sebelah terkulai lemas, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Ya, semoga berhasil, _Dio_ ,” balasnya, pelan.)

 

 

Saat dia kembali lagi kemudian, Alexander tidak ada di sana.

Dia tahu Alexander tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

 

 

(Dia sudah kehilangan hitungan tentang berapa kali dia kembali ke masa lalu.

Lemari itu terlalu kecil dan dia sudah berhenti menggoreskan sebuah vertikal di sana sejak lama. Namun tidak apa-apa, karena dia tidak akan berhenti sampai dia mendapat kebahagiaan sejati untuk orang itu dan tidak akan berhenti sampai dia melihat senyuman lebarnya, (mungkin) sebagai rasa terima kasihnya telah diselamatkan dulu dan kali ini dia akan menyelamatkan senyumannya.

Akan berapa kali pun dia lakukan, sampai seluruh waktu di dunia telah berhenti dan tidak ada waktu lagi yang dapat diputar, hingga akhir dunia seperti apa pun nanti jadinya, dan barangkali Dio menunggunya di suatu linimasa seraya tersenyum dan dengan tangan yang terentang lebar, karena dia telah kehilangan kesempatannya untuk menyadari berkali-kali dan dia tak hendak mengulang kesalahan yang sama lagi.

Dan mungkin suatu hari nanti, dia akan berhasil.)


End file.
